Todo por Vongola - Katekyo Hitman Reborn
by SandyLuna
Summary: Justo cuando la paz es más fuerte, la convivencia entre familias mafiosas no es tan peligrosa y el cielo es más claro un nuevo enemigo se levanta. Pero ésta vez el enemigo es más fuerte, más listo y más astuto. Tsuna tendrá una difícil decisión en sus manos. ¿Cuál será el precio a pagar para salvar no sólo a su familia sino también al mundo? YAOI ?X27
1. Sinopsis

**Sinopsis:**

Tsunayoshi ha tomado el mando de Vongola, la adaptación a su nuevo cargo fue mejor de lo que esperaba. Él ha cumplido su promesa con Mukuro y los cambios que ha sufrido el mundo de la mafia se ven reflejados día con día.

Justo cuando la paz es más fuerte, la convivencia entre familias mafiosas no es tan peligrosa y el cielo es más claro un nuevo enemigo se levanta. Pero ésta vez el enemigo es más fuerte, más listo y más astuto. Tsuna tendrá una difícil decisión en sus manos.

¿Cuál será el precio a pagar para salvar no sólo a su familia sino también al mundo?

/ **Disclaimer:** El hermoso mundo de Katekyo Hitman Reborn fue creado por Akira Amano. Los sensuales personajes también son de Akira Amano. Lo único que es mio son los nuevos personajes locos y tiernos que crearé. También la loca historia. / **Advertencia:** Éste Fiction será un YAOI si no sabes qué es búscalo en Google.


	2. Capitulo 1: La desconcertante reunión

/ **Disclaimer:** El hermoso mundo de Katekyo Hitman Reborn fue creado por Akira Amano. Los sensuales personajes también son de Akira Amano. Lo único que es mio son los nuevos personajes locos y tiernos que crearé. También la loca historia.

/ **Advertencia:** Éste Fiction será un YAOI si no sabes qué es búscalo en Google.

* * *

 **La desconcertante reunión.**

Han pasado cuatro años desde que tome el cargo de Neo Vongola Primo. Seis años desde el día que conocí a Reborn.

Las cosas fueron difíciles al principio, muchos estaban en desacuerdo con las nuevas normas que quería implementar, pero con la ayuda de mi familia y aliados pudimos superar las dificultades.

Estos años los hemos pasado en relativa paz pues las peleas que hemos tenido siempre son cortas, no han aparecido enemigos fuertes.

Mañana se cumplen exactamente cuatro años de mi nombramiento como Neo Vongola y como es normal en esta loca familia Reborn ha realizado una reunión.

— ¡Décimo! — volteo al escuchar el grito de Hayato. En estos años comencé a llamar a todos mis guardianes por sus nombres. — Espere décimo, como su mano derecha es mi deber estar siempre a su lado — siguió gritando con algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

— Hayato no llores, mira te estoy esperando. — le dije con voz calmada, sonreí un poco al ver su cara iluminarse. Él camino más rápido y se colocó a mi lado.

Caminamos hasta la entrada, la reunión sería en Namimori y tenía que tomar un vuelo.

Nuestra residencia en estos cuatro años había sido Italia, pero Namimori siempre tenía algo especial que nos hacía viajar seguido a visitar la ciudad.

Llegamos al auto, Takeshi era el conductor esta vez. Mis guardianes a excepción de Lambo tomaban turnos para conducir los autos o camionetas que utilizábamos para transportarnos. En contadas ocasiones me había escapado del papeleo y era yo quien conducía.

La razón de nuestra paz se debía a que no dejaba que los rebeldes – como les llamaba – nos vieran débiles o desprotegidos. Siempre mandaba a los chicos a las misiones en parejas o grupos. No dejando de lado a los novatos de la familia.

— Yooo Tsuna — saludo Takeshi. Él había dejado a su padre en Namimori, contándole que estaba en la mafia antes de irse.

Le respondí con un movimiento de cabeza, entré a la parte trasera del auto mientras Hayato subía al asiento de copiloto. Todos habían dejado a sus familias para seguirme. Les debía tanto a mis amigos. Al llegar al aeropuerto un subordinado de Vongola nos esperaba.

— Neo Primo su avión sale en media hora. — todos los relacionados a la mafia me decían Neo Primo excepto claro mis guardianes y familia directa, ellos solían llamarme como les daba la gana. Algunos "aliados" hacían lo mismo.

El avión era de los Vongola, así que más lujoso no podía ser. Entre al despacho que había en el avión y me puse a terminar el papeleo.

Namimori había visto demasiadas peleas en años pasados y el remordimiento de que pasara de nuevo me hizo triplicar la seguridad para mi llegada. Se lo debía a Kyoya como agradecimiento por dejar la ciudad que tanto amaba y seguirme a Italia.

Leí el informe que tenía en las manos, mantener en secreto a los miembros de la mafia era más difícil cada día.

Después de mi ascenso los líderes de varios países comenzaron a notar algunos eventos irregulares.

No hice nada en ese entonces pero cuando miembros de varias familias mafiosas que manejaban las llamas de voluntad comenzaron a desaparecer, me preocupe.

La investigación no daba buenos resultados y solo se descubrían más incógnitas, Verde – extrañamente – pidió estar dentro de las investigaciones, más aún cuando el primer cuerpo fue hallado.

Según Verde y Shamal los cuerpos fueron sobre expuestos a las llamas de última voluntad.

— Tsuna estamos a punto de llegar. — la voz de Takeshi me distrajo a mitad del informe. Recogí todos los documentos y los metí en un maletín.

Al salir deje mi carga a un lado y abroche el cinturón de seguridad. Takeshi y Hayato imitaron mis movimientos.

Era noche cuando llegamos a Namimori. Takeshi iría a quedarse con su padre y Hayato se quedaría conmigo.

Cuando llegamos a casa no me sorprendió lo ruidosa que ésta estaba. Hayato tocó el timbre y ambos esperamos pacientemente.

— Yo abro oka–san — Escuchamos que alguien decía, pasos apresurados junto con el sonido de alguien caerse hizo que golpeara mi frente con la palma de mi mano y luego el llanto de un niño provocó que mi corazón se apretará.

— Hala~ Aoi–chan no te emociones tanto. Vamos levanta. — escuche decir a mi madre. La puerta se abrió y la vi.

Seguía hermosa como siempre, su sonrisa aún lograba calmarme. Estaba un poco pálida pero el hecho de que sonriera aliviaba mi corazón.

— Tsu–chan bienvenido a casa. — en cuanto entré la abracé, ella se había enterado de la mafia cuando fue mi nombramiento como Neo Primo, en ese entonces ella dejo de hablarme de lo enojada que estaba conmigo pero el idiota de mi padre logró contentarla.

Ese mismo año padre dejo su trabajo como asesor externo y le dio su puesto a Basil. Regreso con mamá y les pague unas vacaciones.

— Estoy en casa — le dije tome sus hombros y la aleje un poco.

— Onii–sama — escuche que gritaron, unas manos se abrazaron a mis piernas. Este pequeño fue lo que mi madre trajo de sus vacaciones.

El idiota de Iemitsu había embarazado a mi mamá de nuevo, después de que Reborn le diera una paliza – en la cual yo ayude – conseguí que Shamal atendiera el embarazo de mamá.

Así que después de varios meses en los que la salud de mamá decayó mucho nació Aoi Sawada un niño muy parecido a mí – sí, también en lo torpe – el pequeño Aoi era una copia exacta de mí.

Amaba a mi familia.

— Aoi–kun ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Te has portado bien? — lo tome en brazos mientras entraba por completo a la casa. Seguido de Hayato y mamá.

Escuché atento las medias respuestas de Aoi durante toda la noche.

Al día siguiente todos fuimos a la escuela Namimori, era domingo así que nadie nos molestaría.

Se reunió toda la familia y amigos. En el campo de béisbol se colocaron algunas mesas y todos platicábamos de nuestras vidas.

El tan popular show de talentos dio inicio, algunos cantaron – en el caso de las chicas – Bianchi hizo un pastel que por algún motivo quedó estampado con la pared – nadie quería una indigestión –

Los chicos dieron muestra de sus habilidades. Con sus armas y compañeros. En caso de Takeshi, Mukuro y Ryohei.

Hayato tocó el piano, desde que regresamos del futuro le había pedido tocar para mí. Me sorprendió que mamá pasará, ella me dio un anillo, este era viejo con una piedra grande en el centro me abrazo murmurando algo y regreso al lado de papá. Me dejo atrás un poco confundido.

Reborn – ya adulto – se paró en el escenario y me apunto con su arma. Le di la calificación más alta. – Si, aprecio mucho mi vida. –

Estaba por concluir el evento cuando Aoi apareció gritando.

— Faltó yo Onii–sama — movía sus brazos de lado a lado. Antes de llegar cayó al suelo. Lo levante rápido ya que parecía querer llorar.

— Vamos Aoi–kun dime ¿qué harás?

Luego colocó sus manos en mi cara y viéndome a los ojos me dijo. — : Te quiero Onii–sama

De esa forma el ganador del show de talentos fue mi adorado Aoi. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

El día fue divertido, haciendo el tonto, disfrutando de las pequeñas cosas, de estar reunidos como hace mucho no hacíamos.

Pero nos faltaban miembros. La familia de Uni no había llegado, ni Byakuran que siempre llegaba de improviso sólo para molestar a Mukuro, Kyoya y Reborn

Supe que algo pasaría cuando a mitad de la reunión los anillos brillaron. Nadie se dio cuenta sólo yo. No sabía si era algo bueno o malo.

Mi intuición me alteraba. Sentía el peligro pero no sabía de donde venía.

— ¿Onii–sama? — escuche la voz de mi hermanito. Lo alce en brazos y lo abrace fuerte.

Saqué mi celular que había comenzado a sonar. Era de la nueva base en Italia.

— Neo Primo — contestaron. — _tenemos problemas, todas las alarmas de la base se han activado._ — sentí un poco de aprensión cuando escuché esas palabras, la base de Italia era pequeña, tenía alrededor de cien hombres en entrenamiento. — _Neo Primo, jefe no sabemos qué hacer._

— _Manda a un equipo a comprobar las entradas. Que los ingenieros busquen una posible causa y solucionen cualquier problema que resulte._ — dije un poco desesperado en italiano. La llamada me había tomado por sorpresa. Los chicos voltearon a verme al reconocer el tono de voz.

Pude escuchar un poco de estática antes de que un fuerte ruido sonara, probablemente una explosión.

— _¡Hey estas bien!_ — grite en italiano, nadie contesto.

— Décimo ¿qué paso? — pregunto Hayato abrí la boca para contestar pero una voz en el otro lado de la línea me detuvo.

— _Solo es el principio Vongola, es tiempo de que ustedes caigan._ — la voz sonaba alterada, el mensaje siguió repitiéndose así que puse el altavoz para que los chicos lo escucharan. Estaba en italiano así que Aoi, mamá y las chicas no lo había entendido.

La intranquilidad cubrió mi existencia al no poder comunicarme con Uni ni con Byakuran. Reuní a todos mis guardianes para planear mejor nuestro curso de acción.

Por el momento solo podía mandar a alguien a que verificara la destrucción de la nueva base en Italia.

* * *

 **Yei nueva historia, mi primer fanfic de Katekyo.**

 **Para quien lo lea sí esto será un yaoi, así que si te gusta lee y si no tranquilo que haré una versión diferente.**

 **Espero sus REVIEWS, y si les gusta sigan la historia.**


	3. Capitulo 2: La introducción del enemigo

/ **Disclaimer:** El hermoso mundo de Katekyo Hitman Reborn fue creado por Akira Amano. Los sensuales personajes también son de Akira Amano. Lo único que es mio son los nuevos personajes locos y tiernos que crearé. También la loca historia.

/ **Advertencia:** Éste Fiction será un YAOI si no sabes qué es búscalo en Google.

* * *

 **La introducción del enemigo**

Basil fue el que se ofreció a regresar a Italia. Los demás nos quedamos en Namimori durante varios días más. Las noticias en Italia están repletas del atentado a la base, ésta había estado disfrazada como una nueva sucursal de Vongola Corporation.

Las cosas se complicaron aún más cuando llegó un nuevo reporte de Verde, en él leí los resultados finales de los cuerpos encontrados de los miembros de otras familias.

Por un tiempo contuve el aliento ya que éstos habían sido ocupados como experimentos para producir llamas de última voluntad. Es verdad que cualquiera puede utilizarlas pero mantenerlas siempre activas consume mucha energía vital de la persona.

Al parecer las personas que secuestraron habían sido obligadas a mantener las llamas activas hasta que murieron.

El terror a que alguien pudiera hacer eso con mi familia me obligó a tomar medidas desesperadas. El reporte de Basil solo hizo que mis acciones fueran más extremistas.

La base había sido quemada hasta los cimientos, solo unos cuantos miembros habían salido vivos, lo único que me aliviaba pero también me hacía sentir mal era que no todos los miembros de la base habían estado presentes.

Los pocos sobrevivientes del ataque fueron trasladados a la mansión Vongola de Italia, al igual que sus familias.

— Dame–Tsuna — alce la vista, Reborn se encontraba apoyado en la puerta. Su fedora tapaba su cara ocultando su expresión.

— Pasa Reborn — él entró al despacho y tomó asiento. El silencio invadió el lugar. Me estaba dando tiempo para aclarar mis ideas. Con el transcurso de los años Reborn se fue ganando poco a poco un lugar importante en mi corazón.

— La base quedó en cenizas, sólo tres miembros quedaron vivos. Reborn sólo tres de los cincuenta y cinco que había en ese momento. Y sólo porque lograron salir de la casa a tiempo. — Reborn sólo se quedó callado, él era una de las personas con las que podía descargar mis problemas a gusto y que podía darme consejos.

— ¿Qué es lo que te tiene así de alterado? Atentados hemos sufrido varios así que eso no te alteraría tanto. — dijo con su tono de 'yo lo sé todo sobre ti'.

Suspire.

— Has visto las noticias supongo.— Espere a que asintiera — La mafia está siendo descubierta. Si bien antes tomaba un bajo perfil en la política y sociedad en los últimos años se ha elevado el conocimiento de ésta. — mire a Reborn a los ojos. — Nos están cazando Reborn, y de la peor forma.

Me levante de la silla y comencé a pasear por el despacho.

— Aún no sé quién es, pero una persona está obteniendo información de nosotros. — me detuve frente a la ventana, el ambiente artificial que reflejaba me ponía más nervioso. — También está lo de las llamas.

— ¿Qué pasa con la llamas? — al parecer eso captó su atención.

— ¿Verde no te ha dicho? — al verlo negar con la cabeza continúe — investigó sobre algunas cosas, los cuerpos que se hallaron fueron utilizados como experimentos de las llamas. Alguien las descubrió Reborn, y está jugando con ellas.

— ¿Qué planeas hacer Tsuna? — me pregunto. Después de un largo silencio.

— Primero es la seguridad. Ya mandé preparar la extensión de la base secreta y sellar cada entrada. Menos la del templo. — Después de haber tomado el puesto como Neo Primo se construyó la base secreta en Namimori, pero esta vez era más grande y más profunda.

— Para lo segundo, te necesito a ti — le dije. Volteé a verlo. — Quiero que busques a Uni y a Byakuran. Y debe ser rápido.

Paso una semana desde el atentado, todos tenían trabajo que hacer, solo Hayato se había quedado conmigo en la base.

Hoy tenía que llegar Kyoya, la información que trajera me diría el siguiente curso de acción.

— Décimo — alce la vista de los papeles. Hayato estaba en la entrada.

— ¿Qué pasa Hayato?

— Debe ver las noticias. — entró al despacho y fue directo al televisor. Lo encendió y cambiar los canales hasta llegar al indicado.

... _el accidente_ cobró las vidas de diez personas, entre ellos, miembros de industrias Bovino. No se sabe la causa del accidente pero las autoridades dicen que el auto perdió en control estampándose en una cafetería cercana.

Los testigos del lugar dijeron que el auto trato de esquivar a otro vehículo y que en medio de la maniobra el auto se dirigió hacia la cafetería.

En _otras noticias..._

El televisor quedó en silencio, los papeles que estaban en mi mano cayeron al suelo, la familia Bovino era la antigua familia de Lambo.

— Hayato — dije con voz ahogada, me encontraba ansioso de escuchar más sobre el accidente.

— El jefe Bovino está bien Décimo. — dijo Hayato, lo vi girar el rostro parecía frustrado, lo vi apretar sus puños. — Los que iban en el auto eran al parecer los padres de Lambo.* El jefe Bovino hablo por teléfono conmigo para decirme.

Cerré los ojos. ¿Cómo le diría esto a Lambo? Ese chiquillo aún lloraba por las noches en busca de su verdadera madre.

— Hayato dile a Lambo que quiero verlo. — Hayato se inclinó un poco y se giró para hacer lo que le pedía. — Hayato — se giró para volver a verme. — No dejes que se entere de nada, yo mismo quiero decirle. — dije serio.

Temía ese encuentro, Lambo tardaría varias horas en llegar así que aún tenía tiempo para saber que decirle.

Éste día iba de mal en peor, en cuanto le di la noticia a Lambo del accidente de sus padres el pequeño sólo pudo llorar y empezar a gritar su nombre.

El shock fue tanto que tuve que llamar a mi mamá para que lo calmará. A ella le conté lo que había pasado y se llevó a Lambo a la casa.

Regresé al despacho para hablar con el jefe Bovino sobre el incidente. Al parecer su hijo había salido con su esposa a una función de ópera y en el camino de regreso habían sufrido el accidente.

Lo extraño era que nadie había tenido información de esa salida excepto los más allegados a la familia. Había un soplón en la familia Bovino, el jefe ya sabía quién era y se encargaría del problema.

Cerca de medianoche la puerta del despacho se abrió de nuevo, Kyoya entró al cuarto con el rostro más serio de lo normal, con el paso de los años había aprendido de descifrar sus expresiones faciales, era más sencillo para mí saber lo que pensaba.

Cerrando la puerta y colocando el seguro se acercó a la silla. Aventó un sobre amarillo al escritorio, tomó asiento esperando a que leyera el contenido de los papeles.

Lo vi a los ojos por unos segundos, podía ver la inquietud en éstos. Abrí el sobre y comencé a leer.

Conforme más leía más temblaban mis manos.

— ¿ es ? — pregunté con voz temblorosa. Lo vi asentir con la cabeza.

— Lo siento Tsunayoshi.

Me levanté de la silla, camine hasta la licorera, necesitaba un trago de whisky.

Sabía que Vongola había sido corrompida desde que Secondo Vongola había tomado el cargo pero realmente nunca había tomado en cuenta cuántas familias dejaron de existir por nuestra culpa.

Las razones iban desde simples hurtos hasta traiciones. Si algunos de los sobrevivientes de esas familias se pusieran en contacto con ciertas personas podrían causar la caída de la mafia.

Pero quién de todos en esa lista serían los culpables. Comencé a temblar, había tantos nombres, tantas opciones a elegir. ¿Qué pasaría si todos estuvieran unidos?

Un par de brazos me rodearon, me apoye en el cálido consuelo que Kyoya me brindaba. Todos mis guardianes habían tomado esa faceta cariñosa después del incidente en mi nombramiento como Neo Vongola Primo.

Me empuje más dentro de su abrazo.

— No te alteres, investigue más a las familias. Muchos de ellos se unieron a otras familias y siguen contando con la protección de Vongola. Solo son algunos cuantos los que se rebelaron contra nosotros. — Dijo Kyoya. Esa información me tranquilizó un poco.

— Encontré algunas cosas interesantes sobre algunos de los más fuertes mandos políticos. Sé que se han reunido varias veces en este último mes — me dijo, me salí del cálido refugio en el que estaba metido, tomé de nuevo los papeles para terminar de leer.

Es cierto no había registros de lo sucedido en esas reuniones pero que James Cameron un millonario egocéntrico heredero de una empresa de biotecnología junto con Carlo Fiorenti un ex militar calificado como uno de los mejores estrategas del país, me tenía inquieto.

Necesitaba saber con urgencia lo que pasaba en esas reuniones así que decidido tome el teléfono para hacer una llamada.

— ¿Vongola?

— Regresa necesitamos hablar — fue lo primero que dije.

— Entendido. — La línea se cortó. Colgué el teléfono y regrese a la ventana. Kyoya se quedó conmigo esa noche, esperando la llegada de quien nos ayudaría.

Existía una forma de saber qué era lo que planea el enemigo. Pero para saberlo primero debíamos encontrar a quién vendía nuestra información.

Solo habían dos personas en la mafia que podrían ayudarnos con esto y una de ellas estaba desaparecida.

* * *

Hola, espero les gustara el capítulo, si algo no les agrada o si tienen alguna duda pueden comentarlo.

* Ahora no recuerdo si en el anime o en el manga se menciona quienes son los padres de Lambo, así que en esta historia Lambo será el nieto del jefe de la familia Bovino.


	4. Capitulo 3: Descubriendo los planes

/ **Disclaimer:** El hermoso mundo de Katekyo Hitman Reborn fue creado por Akira Amano. Los sensuales personajes también son de Akira Amano. Lo único que es mio son los nuevos personajes locos y tiernos que crearé. También la loca historia.

/ **Advertencia:** Éste Fiction será un YAOI si no sabes qué es búscalo en Google.

* * *

 **Descubriendo los planes.**

La mañana después de una noche en vela siempre era más difícil. Sentía el cuerpo pesado y la mente en bruma. Mis reacciones a cualquier evento cerca mío se hacían descuidadas, o esa fue la razón que decidí creer para explicar la reciente situación.

Mis brazos estaban inmovilizados arriba de mi cabeza, mientras era acostado sobre mi escritorio, Rokudo me mantenía acorralado. Estoy seguro que un gran rubor cubriría mi rostro.

— Buenos días pequeño Vongola — dijo Rokudo con voz maliciosa. Este chico desde el día de mi nombramiento hacia este tipo de cosas, normalmente Reborn o Kyoya lo mantenían lejos de mí. Especialmente para que este tipo de situación no sucediera.

— Rokudo, déjame libre — trate de decir. Podría soltarme pero por culpa de mi noche en vela no podía.

El rostro de Rokudo se acercaba cada vez más, peligrosamente cerca casi se tocaban nuestros labios, no sería la primera vez que me besara, ni el primero que lo hiciera. La mayoría de mis guardianes creía tener cierto derecho de propiedad con respecto a mí.

No me quejaba, yo amaba a cada uno de ellos, pero ahora tenía un sentimiento más profundo por un hombre en especial, ya no podía dejar que los demás anduvieran besándome cuando se les antojara.

Mi salvación llego en forma de metal. Un cuchillo salió disparado en dirección de Rokudo, sentí como soltó mis muñecas y pude sentarme en el escritorio. En la puerta estaba Kyoya listo para aventar el siguiente cubierto.

— Oya, Oya~ Alondra–kun no esperaba que nos encontraras tan pronto y de esa forma — dijo Rokudo con un tono burlón que solo hizo que Kyoya lanzara un tenedor directo a su ojo derecho.

— Kyoya basta — dije de forma autoritaria, me baje del escritorio y me senté lo más dignamente que mi sonrojado rostro me dejaba.

Ambos hombres se acercaron al escritorio, Rokudo se sentó frente a mí y Kyoya dejo la bandeja que traía con el desayuno en el escritorio. Convenientemente había suficiente para los tres. Comimos en silencio, se podía escuchar un poco el ruido de los demás habitantes del complejo.

Cuando terminamos Kyoya levanto todo y salió del despacho, seguramente iría con Hayato a verificar la seguridad de todo el lugar.

— Dime entonces Vongola ¿Qué es lo suficientemente importante como para que me retires de la misión en la que estaba? — comenzó Rokudo rompiendo el silencio que había dejado la salida de Kyoya. Tome aire antes de comenzar.

— Rokudo, he estado investigando sobre el incidente de la fiesta. — vi su asentimiento de cabeza — todo lleva a una sola dirección, nuestra exterminación. — los ojos de Rokudo se afilaron, su postura cambio y se tensaron sus hombros. — No hablo de exterminar a Vongola o la mafia en sí, no estoy del todo seguro pero posiblemente quieran solo eliminar a los usuarios de llamas.

Tengo informes que sugieren la reunión de varios líderes políticos, así como de gente bastante sospechosa, algunos de ellos son antiguos enemigos de Vongola y aliados. — desplegué varios papeles en la mesa para que pudiera ver de quienes se trataban. — Todo lo que ha ido pasando en los últimos tres años me han llevado a la conclusión de que la guerra entre simples humanos y portadores de las llamas se acerca.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudar Tsuna?— me pregunto después de leer todos los informes. Lentamente coloque mis codos encima de la mesa, entrelazando mis manos.

— Rokudo tu siguiente misión es infiltrarte y descubrir los planes completos del enemigo.

El tiempo pasó muy lentamente para mí. Sin siquiera sentirlo habían pasado diez días. Todos ya habían tomado sus labores normales y yo había regresado a Italia.

Reborn no se había comunicado y eso me tenía al borde. No saber de él, Uni ni Byakuran era estresante.

El regreso a Italia dejaba a todos con dudas y distracciones así que Takeshi y Lambo se habían quedado para proteger a las familias de todos.

Los informes que se posaban en mi escritorio cada día iban aumentando tanto en cantidad como mi nivel de preocupación.

Hoy tendría lugar una reunión entre Dino, Enma, Nono, Genma representando a Uni, Shoichi y Spanner que nos explicarían un nuevo avance tecnológico, Verde y Shamal que nos explicarían a más detalle lo de las llamas, iría Squalo y Xanxus para darnos algunos detalles de varios ataques. Junto a todos ellos algunas familias más.

— Décimo — la voz de Hayato me distrajo de mis pensamientos.

— ¿Qué pasa Hayato?

— Debe comer algo décimo, la reunión tomará mucha de su fuerza el tan solo contenerlos de pelear. — tenía razón pero no quería ir al comedor, solo vería lugares vacíos. Iba a decirle eso a Hayato cuando el ruido de cristal chocando me detuvo frente a mí se encontraba mi comida y la de Hayato. Se sentó frente a mí y comimos con tranquilidad. Justo cuando termine el último bocado una serie de pequeñas pastillas fueron depositadas frente a mí junto con un vaso de agua.

Levante mi vista a Hayato, él era el que se sentía más culpable de todos. Si tan sólo eso no hubiera pasado. Tome todas las pastillas y momentos después sentí los pequeños temblores detenerse. Nunca notaba que los sufría hasta que éstos se detenían.

— Iré a fuera Hayato. — le dije una salida al jardín me despejaría algo.

La noche llegó tan lentamente como todos los días. Ingresando de nuevo a la casa fui a la sala de reuniones. Al entrar ya todos me esperaban, no dijeron nada supongo que mi apariencia era más que suficiente para decirles mi estado tanto físico como mental.

La reunión empezó:

— Gracias por venir, quiero suponer que ya todos leyeron el informe que les deje. — todos asintieron — ¿Alguna duda?

— Todo esto son sólo conjeturas Neo Primo. ¿De verdad piensa dejar que creamos y nos dejemos llevar por el pánico? — hablo el jefe de la familia Bertesca, aunque habían pasado varios años seguía siendo desconfiado con Vongola.

— No Gelaro, yo solo sigo mi intuición, no sé si esto sea verdad pero sí hay pruebas, Verde y Shamal han examinado los cuerpos que se encontraron hace más de un mes. — dije alzando la voz, no me gustaba que otros dudaran de mi familia.

No sólo eso también están los ataques a otras familias Xanxus y Squalo pueden darles los detalles. Puedes creer que estando en la isla estés protegido pero eso solo son vanas ilusiones, si lo que está pasando toma el camino que creo, todos y cada uno de los presentes tanto familias enemigas como amigas moriremos. — me levante de mi asiento, había entendido lo básico que había descubierto Verde, lo que Basil había encontrado junto con todos los informes que Kyoya había entregado.

Escuchen todos, no se quien sea ni qué motivos tenga pero esta persona está jugando con las llamas. No sé si quiera extinguirlas o poseerlas. En ambos casos estamos en peligro. — golpee la mesa con las manos abiertas enfatizando mi punto de vista. Todos me veían serios, el problema estaba calando en ellos.

— Vongola tiene razón — se escuchó la voz de Rokudo. Volteé a verlo se encontraba en una esquina del cuarto. Escuché movimiento a mi espalda. Estoy seguro todos tendrían sus armas en mano listos para matar al intruso.

— Rokudo — dije a modo de saludo. Regresé mi vista a la mesa de reunión y señale una silla. — Toma asiento Rokudo, explícanos lo que has descubierto.

— Como dije tienes razón. — colocó algunas carpetas y varias usb en la mesa frente mío. Shoichi y Spanner tomaron estas y comenzaron a ver los datos. Mientras yo leía muy superficialmente los documentos.

Me infiltre en varias de sus reuniones, los miembros de estas son líderes de diferentes industrias, el presidente de IS Company Connor Wells, la bióloga rusa Margarete Medvédev, el ex militar Carlo Fiorenti, la primer ministro Alemana Richelle Múller, entre otros. — saque las carpetas que tenían los nombres de estos personajes, mientras en las pantallas que rodeaban la sala podíamos ver sus rostros. — En cada reunión hablaron de los avances de su más reciente proyecto. Mencionaban cifras, medidas y porcentajes. Nada parecía relevante. En la última reunión apareció un sujeto nuevo. Se presentó como Keisuke Kozamu. Nadie parecía conocerlo, pero en cuanto dijo que iba de parte de Carletti, todos parecieron muy gustosos.

— ¡Tsuna! — interrumpió el grito de Shoichi. Fije mi mirada en él, se veía pálido. — Tienen que ver esto.

En pantalla se mostraron varios documentos, algunos eran simples bocetos de cuerpos humanos, otros ya eran diagramas de resultado. Verde se levantó de la silla y se acercó a las pantallas, leía rápidamente lo que estaba escrito.

— ¿Shoichi? — pregunté, no tenía ni idea de lo que había escrito.

— Verás Tsuna — comenzó Verde — Según estos apuntes tenías razón, en todo. El proyecto no va ni a la mitad pero han hecho un gran avance. Están investigando el flujo de llamas en el cuerpo de usuarios activos, también están tratando de adaptar las llamas a personas no compatibles.

— No sólo eso, también hay un alta probabilidad de que las personas afectadas con las llamas terminen enfermas o muertas. Están buscando la forma de contrarrestar eso. — siguió explicando Shamal.

— Lo que entendí de las reuniones es que llevan un 45% completado pero con ayuda de Carletti avanzarán más rápido. — añadió Rokudo.

— ¿Qué tan rápido avanzarán? — pregunté.

— En seis meses estarán listos para lo que sea que vayan a hacer.

* * *

 **Hola, lamento la demora pero buscar lugar para hacer Residencias Profesionales no es fácil. Espero les gustara el capítulo, si algo no les agrada o si tienen alguna duda pueden comentarlo.**


End file.
